Human Life
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: Bumblebee wishes he was a human. What would life be like then? What happens though when Bumblebee's wish some how comes true? It's now up to the Autobots and Sari to find out how to change Bumblebee back to an Autobot before the Decepticons find out! TFA!
1. Be Careful what you Wish for

It's another story about Bumblebee

**It's another story about Bumblebee! I love making stories about him. So yeah another story. I am also sorry I'm being slow working on 'Black Bee' to lazy too at the moment. That and I'm still think about how to do the next chapter for it. So in the mean time…ENJOY THIS TRANSFORMERS STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers**

**Human Life**

**Chapter 1**

"Need…to go…for a drive." The young yellow Autobot said sighing. He and the other Autobots were waiting in the med bay for Ratchet.

Nothing was wrong with them it's just that Ratchet had called them there for some reason unknown. _'But why now?'_ Bumblebee asked himself. Though the question was unheard by the others. The young mech and his huge dark green friend had been playing a video game. Bumblebee was about to win and beat his own high score till Ratchet had called them down here.

The sudden urgent call distracted Bumblebee and Bulkhead ended up beating him! How was that even possible? The yellow Autobot kind of wished Sari would hurry up and come back to the base. She was out right now buying some new human game system. Bumblebee wanted to go with her but she wouldn't let him saying 'it was a surprise'.

"What's taking Ratchet so long? I mean, we rush down here and he's not even here!" Bumblebee said angrily, tired of waiting for the old medic.

"Calm down Bumblebee. Ratchet should be coming. He told us to wait. Though you were probably to busy complaining to hear him." Prime, the leader of the tiny Autobot team said looking down at the tiny Autobot.

"Yeah yeah…whatever." The yellow mech said crossing his arms and looking away as Prime sighed and continued his conversation he had been having with the ninja bot called Prowl.

"Alright alright…I'm here." The old red and white medic bot said walking into the med bay and looking at his fellow Autobots. He was carrying a huge metal box that had the 'Elite Guard Autobot' insignia on it.

"You called us here in a hurry just to show us some stupid new thing the Elite Guard sent us?" Bumblebee asked annoyed and tapping his huge metal foot on the ground, causing a clanging sound.

Ratchet glanced at the young mech and then walked right passed him with the box and set it on a huge metal table. "It's a new virus protection system. Ultra Magnus said we need this upgrade. The Decepticons created some new virus. The Autobot scientist got wise and found the virus in a fellow Autobot that had been infected. They quickly made a new virus protection system to stop this one. So we all need to be upgraded with it." Ratchet said and started opening the box and pulling out new medical equipment and other objects that would help install the new virus protector in them all.

"It's going to take some time for all of us to get this installment in since I'm the only medic here. But this installment can spread fast and protect the Autobot body quickly. But depends on how big the Autobot is. It would spread through a tiny Autobot pretty fast and it would be pretty quick to install in some one tiny since they don't have so much extras possibly added to him." Ratchet said picking up a gadget then turning his head to look at Bumblebee along with everyone else.

"Oh no! Oh no no no! You've never installed this new system on some one before and I'm not going to be the first person you install it into and then have you screw up and mess me up." Bumblebee said backing away with a frightened face.

"Kid, I couldn't mess you up anymore then you already are even if I wanted to." Ratchet said sighing. "Now come on it won't kill you and it's a quick installment. I'm a professional. I know what I'm doing. Now let's get this over with so I can work on the others."

"NO!" Bumblebee yelled and tried to escape from the med bay but Ratchet had quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulling him back towards the medical berth. "No! No! No! Try it on Prowl first! He's only a little taller!"

Prowl raised an optic ridge and sighed. "You're going to be fine Bumblebee."

"How do you know?" Bumblebee said still freaked and trying to get away from Ratchet, who was now trying to pin the young mech down so he could install the virus protector.

Something bad had happened to an Autobot before when a new virus had been made by the Decepticons and the scientist had made a new system to protect Autobots from it. This one Autobot was the first to try it out. He was also in a group of five Autobots and was the tiniest of the group. The doctor of that team was also a professional just like Ratchet. That Autobot got the new system installed and then a week after the system had been installed in him he had some how went offline. This Autbot had also not gone into battle for a week and just been working on some paper work. Everyone else who had gotten the system put in had been absolutely fine. They never even did find out how the Autobot suddenly went offline. Though they say the week during his new installment the Autobot had been acting crazy and kept saying something was happening to him. No matter how many test the medics had given him they could never find anything wrong.

This old story is what freaked Bumblebee out. Though Autobots now a day thought it was just some stupid myth. Though Bumblebee totally believed it. This is why virus protection upgrades freaked him out. He didn't want the same happening to him.

Bumblebee quickly found an opening on Ratchet and punched him quickly. The old medic winced and his grip on Bumblebee's arm loosened. Bumblebee took the chance and got away from Ratchet and quickly used the wheels on his feet to skate out of the room before Ratchet could grab a hold of him again.

Once the yellow mech was out of the med bay Ratchet stood straight up and looked furious. "That little glitch head!" he yelled angrily. He had to loosen his grip some on the new piece of installment equipment in his hand before he broke it.

"I've never seen Bumblebee act that way before." Bulkhead said looking confused. "Didn't know he was afraid of getting upgrades."

"He's not. When he got that booster upgrade he seemed fine with it. Maybe it's just system upgrades he's afraid of rather then new installments that give him more speed like the boosters did." Prime said looked at the large dark green mech.

Ratchet sighed. "Well until that walking malfunction comes back I guess the rest of us can just get the system upgrade."

"But what if a Decepticon attacks Bumblebee with that new virus?" Bulkhead said worried.

"Doubt it. The Decepticons on Earth right now are probably planning to get the Autobots on Earth all together first. Then they'll attack. They wouldn't just attack one Autobot. Because that Autobot would probably then warn them off the back or something in that nature." Ratchet explained. "So come on. It's time for some upgrades."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_Man…that was way to close for comfort.'_ Bumblebee thought as he skated out of the abandoned automobile plant, which was the Autobots current base. _'Man system upgrades creep me out.'_

The yellow mech transformed into his vehicle mode, a yellow and black combat detective's car, and drove farther into the city of Detroit. Some times it was relaxing to just drive in the city and watch what the organics did. Though while relaxing and trying to forget about the new system upgrade, Bumblebee was also trying to find his organic friend. _'Alright Sari, where are ya?'_ the young mech asked himself and started passing every game store he could think of and hoping Sari was walking out of one of them.

Some times Bumblebee hated that he couldn't fit in some of the stores and every time he was with Sari and she went in one he'd have to wait outside. Even though he never showed it…organics really interested them. They're way of life was just so…different. They had no weapons attached to them, they couldn't transform, and they weren't made out of metal or steel.

The little mech always wondered what human food tasted like. He also kind of wondered what the inside of a game store or what Sari called an 'arcade' looked like. Some times the windows were just too hard to see through and Bumblebee could barley see what was in the store. He also wondered what it was like to just be normal and not have people stare at you like your some freak of nature. But why did they stare at him and the other Autobots? They were TONS of other robots here in the city. They weren't too different. Unless you count the added weapons and having actual free will and being bigger then any other robot on the planet. Though still…what would life be if he was an organic? He could blend in, fight into a store, and eat human food. It seemed pretty cool.

Though that would never happen. It wasn't possible. If it was Bumblebee would try it in a humans heart beat. He'd like to live one day…just one day as an organic and see from their eyes. Do what they do. Be like one of them.

'_What am I thinking? Being a human. I mean it can't be all that. If I was human I wouldn't have my awesome energy stingers. Or my super awesome speed. I couldn't be the fastest thing on wheels.'_ Bumblebee thought. He sighed and then stopped himself. Where was he? It looked like he was still in Detroit. But there were piles of robots and oil stains everywhere on the street and sidewalks. Some people were on the sidewalks but they all looked so mean and they wore old clothes that looked ripped. Some wore the same colors. They also looked like they never took a bath. They had seemed to be drinking something in a bottle. The streets though were even filthier then the people. It looked like they had never been cleaned and some windows on the houses were broken…actually most of the windows were. Was this one of those bad parts of town Sari told him about?

How did you even get here? His thinking of being a human distracted him and he must have not paid any attention to where he was going. Bumblebee slowly backed up. Seeing all the dead robots. All the robots torn to pieces and all the oil dripping out of them…it almost put him in stasis lock. He wanted to get out of there fast. He didn't want to end up like one of them.

"Hey guys! Look at that car!" Bumblebee heard some one yell. Sounded like some guy. "That's a nice car." "Looks like a cop car." "Hey! I think it's that Fanzone dude's car." "For reals!?"

Bumblebee started to back up faster. Oh Primus they were talking about him. A few voices seemed mad after they had mistaken him as Fanzones car. Maybe he should transform into robot mode. He could easily get away then. A few of the people started coming towards him. Some even with weapons. Bumblebee stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to transform to robot mode…but couldn't. They were going to turn him into scrap metal! _'For the love of Primus! Some one! Anyone! HELP ME!'_

The young mech soon found the world change all around him. It felt like he was going offline. Not permanently…just like he was going into a stasis nap. Bumblebee soon blacked out. The last thing he heard was the men that were getting closer to him screaming. Yelling about something coming. What was coming…and was it coming…for him?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He's starting to wake up." "Oh thank goodness!" "Wow that was touch and go there for a minute. Thought we almost lost him for a minute there." "Don't say that!"

Bumblebee could hear the voices of the other Autobots. He also heard Sari's voice. He would have pretended to remain in recharge mode if he hadn't heard Sari. Bumblebee opened his baby blue optics and the first thing he saw was Sari's smiling face.

"Hi." She said happily. She held tightly on to her key. She must have used it to fix him. Though what had been broken and how long had he been out?

"Hey." Bumblebee answered and tried to sit up and Sari crawled off of him and sat next to him on the large medical berth. The young mech succeeded in sitting up. This time he did wish he would have stayed in recharge after seeing the mad faces on the other Autobots. Well except Bulkheads. He just looked concerned. Ratchet looked furious though.

"What were you thinking?" Ratchet asked crossing his arms and glaring at the yellow Autobot.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"What were you thinking going into that part of town!? When we found you a tow truck was taking you away and you looked horrible!" Ratchet yelled.

"Was I still in vehicle mode?" the young mech asked. Optimus nodded then asked "Why didn't you return to your normal mode and get out of there?"

"I think I blacked out some how. Nothing hit me I just blacked out." Bumblebee answered. He directed his attention to Sari who held on to his hand and looked at him worried.

"Well your lucky Sari's key fixed you up or you'd be offline for good. Also why you were offline for that short time I upgraded your system with the new virus protector. Since I knew when you woke up you would have a spark attack again." Ratchet said sighing and trying to calm himself down.

"What!?" Bumblebee said freaked. His optics were wide with worry. "Are you crazy!? Maybe…maybe I didn't want that upgrade! Ever think of that?"

"It doesn't matter kid you needed it. Now calm down. Before I put in the new system I did a full on systems check on you to make sure there wasn't any other serious damage. Seems you were perfectly fine. Just banged up. The organics in that part of Detroit must have done that to you. Don't know how. But I doubt it was a Decepticon since they would have done much more and would have inflicted you with there new virus." The old medic explained.

"Y-yeah…the humans did it." Bumblebee said trying to convince himself that it was probably some tougher human that scared those ones that had been coming near him away. Though it wasn't working.

"Your fine now though that's all that matters." Optimus said smiling at his youngest solider. "Everyone go to your rooms and recharge." The huge red and blue mech said and walked out of the room along with Prowl and Bulkhead. Ratchet was about to follow but Bumblebee grabbed his arm.

"Hey did you give everyone else to upgrade too?" he asked with a fear filled face.

"Yes, I did. Stop worrying kid. Nothing is going to happen to you." Ratchet said getting the yellow mech to let go "Just get some rest." He said then left the room.

Bumblebee jumped off the medical berth once the medic was gone and looked at Sari.

"I'll uh…see you in the morning then?" the human girl said smiling and jumping of the medical berth.

The yellow Autobot smiled "Yeah, see ya in the morning." He said and walked out of the med bay with her and then headed to his own room as Sari headed to her own room.

After seeing his human friend again it kind of got him wondering again. What would it like to be an organic? Maybe one day he could find out. But probably…not some day soon.

Bumblebee reached his room and walked inside. The door closed behind him and he walked over to his berth and jumped on it. Even though he was in recharge for Primus knows how long he still felt beat. Bumblebee slowly shut his optics and went into recharge mode for the second time that day.

Some times Autobots had dreams. That's what Bumblebee was dreaming. Dreaming of being a organic. How fun it would be. To not have people stare at you. The best part could also be he could hang out with Sari the whole day…even though he could do that now. But if he was organic he could go into places likes stores and arcades with her and have even more fun! Then he'd truly by a best friend. Oh Primus he wished he was an organic.

Though little did the young Autobot know…his wish was coming true. A faint purple light came from Bumblebee's room. Bumblebee remained in recharge though the light was coming from him. It surrounded his whole body. The already short mech started to get even shorter.

His baby blue optics soon changed into actual baby blue eyes, though they remained shut. The yellow plating on his head soon changed into short blonde hair. His body armor changed into soft human clothes. Though under the clothes his body was now a fleshy pink color. It was skin of course! No longer an Autobot…but an organic, and it would take till the young robot, now a human boy, woke up till he found out what had now happened to him and know that his life would now greatly change.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So what do you think? I think this is…okay so far. Not one of my best. I wrote it and I kind of even got confused at the part where Ratchet was explaining about the new upgrade. But hopefully I cleared it up some. Any questions? Just ask. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Panic Attack

**Wow like wow wow. Sorry I haven't updated in like almost a years time. I did have chapter two started but when I wrote it I just hated it because it came out horrible but now I rewrote it (took me long enough) I changed some things and got this story back on track and ready to be written again! Also yes I know in TFA season three there was an episode called 'Human Error' and I know there was a human Bumblebee in that one but my human 'Bee is different. Okay sound cool? Cool. This story takes place after the season two episode 'Black Friday'.**

**If the text is in **_this format_** it's either a flashback, thought or a dream. If the text is in **_this format_** it either the Autobots/Decepticons contacting each other via , a television or some one on the telephone. NOW ENJOY for I have FINALLY updated this story! WOO!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story and I don't own Transformers**

**Human Life**

**Chapter 2**

Sari yawned as she walked into the main room of the Autobots base. It was where the team was most of the day, using the television set mostly to see if any crime was happening that they could stop or to see if a Decepticon was attacking some part of Detroit.

All the Autobts were doing something different at the moment. Ratchet was reading the Detroit paper, though Primus wonders how he could read the tiny text without complaining. Bulkhead was in a far corner of the room painting on a huge canvas while Prowl was watching some boring nature show on the television. As for Prime…Prime wasn't even there at the moment. Probably out on patrol.

Sari though didn't care about the others right now. She scanned the room for Bumblebee. She wanted to show him the new game system she got and the video games for them to play. No sign of him. It wasn't like him to go into the city without her and she doubted he was still in recharge. As hyperactive as Bumblebee was he was some how an early bird.

"Hey, where's Bumblebee?" the young organic asked getting the others attention.

Ratchet shrugged "Don't know. Haven't seen the kid since last night."

"Nor have I." Prowl answered before turning his attention back to the nature program he was watching.

"Little buddy is probably still in recharge." Bulkhead reassured Sari before going back to painting on his huge canvas.

"Or sulking because he had to get a system upgrade." Ratchet mumbled rolling his optics before continuing to read the small print on the paper.

"I'm gonna go check on him." The human girl said and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway of many doors. It was amazing how she had remembered where everyone's rooms were at in this mad house including her own!

The young girl soon reached her Autobot friends room. "Hey 'Bee! Ya in there?" Sari asked knocking on the metal door. After a nano-click or two she heard a slight groan. Her response to this was knocking once more on the large door. "Come on Bumblebee! You're not still in recharge are ya?" she asked with a small grin.

"Go away…I'm to tired right now." She heard Bumblebee say.

"Since when are you ever tired? You're usually up before me!" the young girl said as she placed her hands on her hips. Bumblebee's voice sounded kind of different but she couldn't figure out what it was. "Alright I'm coming in!"

The young human pressed a button that was on the wall next to the door. It was how Sari opened the doors to the Autobot's rooms since she was so small.

She pressed the button and the door slid open and slid shut behind Sari as she walked in the room with a smile. The young girl kept the smile on her face as she looked at the mess on the ground of the large room. "Man Bumblebee you're just like a-" the young girl looked up at the small figure lying on the berth with his eyes closed shut. "…a human…"

Sari backed away slowly. She had heard Bumblebee while outside the room. Who was this blonde kid and why was he in Bumblebee's room?

"What? Just cause my rooms messy? It's fine. Now let me stay in recharge for a little longer." The human boy said his eyes still closed as she tried to fall back asleep.

The voice sounded like Bumblebee's. The guy's clothes looked like Bumblebee's armor but in clothes form. Was this…Bumblebee? What had happened to him? He looked almost about her age though maybe a year or two older.

"Bu-Bu-Bumblebee? Is that…is that y-you?" Sari asked as she backed into a corner of the room not believing what she saw lying on the berth.

The human boy sighed and opened one of his baby blue eyes to look at the small human girl. "Yes it's me…what wrong with you? Now can I please go back into recharge?" he asked, unaware of his change of appearance.

"H-have you looked in a mirror lately?" the human girl asked still shocked.

The boy sighed once more and sat up opening both of his baby blue eyes now. Once he sat up he realized his berth seemed a lot bigger. He looked back at his human friend "What's wrong with you? Why are you so freaked?"

"If…if you're Bumblebee…then…then why are you a…a…a human?" Sari asked stuttered.

"What are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look in a mirror!" Bumblebee continued to look at Sari confused. He jumped off his berth but didn't land on his feet. He hit the ground and slowly stood up and looked back up at his berth. "What the…did…did I get shorter?"

Sari didn't answer she just remained in a corner of the room away from the boy not really sure if it was her best friend or not. Bumblebee remembered that Sari wanted him to look in a mirror and tried to ignore the fact his berth towered over him.

She was saying he was organic. Was she going crazy? Bumblebee didn't have a mirror in his room. The closest thing he had to a mirror was the reflection off the television that rest on his wall.

The young boy slowly walked over to the turned off television and looked at the dark reflection of himself and saw a young human boy standing there as the reflection. "W-what in the…that's…that's not me." He stuttered as he slowly raised one of his arms and placed a hand on the television screen. The reflection did the same.

"Oh…my…Primus…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ratchet soon finished the paper and let it sit on the huge metal table in the room. He got up and walked over to the young ninja bot that was sitting on the ground caught up in his nature program. "Where's Prime at anyway?"

Prowl merely shrugged "All he said was that he had to go out for awhile. He's probably just on patrol."

"Right." The old medic said sighing. He sat on the huge cement couch and decided to watch the nature program with the young ninja bot.

It was pretty silent in the room. Only sound was the television…but…then…

"**OH MY PRIMUS!!! WHAT IN CYBERTRON HAPPENED TO ME!?!?"**

All three Autobots in the room almost completely jumped out of their servos as they head the youngest of their team yell louder then he ever had before. If that was even possible.

After a nano-click or two all three Autobots calmed down from the sudden shout. "What is that kid yelling about so early in the morning?" Ratchet asked angrily getting up from the cement couch and heading for the door to go check on Bumblebee.

Prowl and Bulkhead looked at each other before deciding to follow the old medic.

Bumblebee had yelled and was possibly freaking out about something. But the real question was …what was he yelling about?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sari watched as her Autobot friend…well now human friend…ran around the room panicking. After he had seen his reflection the young human had yelled so loud that the young human girl had to cover her ears. She wondered if the other Autobots had heard Bumblebee. How would she explain this though? She didn't even know what happened!

'_This is definitely Bumblebee.'_ Sari knew what Bumblebee did when he freaked out of panicked and this was it. He would run around the room and question what was going on.

"Why? Why? Why!?" Bumblebee kept yelling as he ran around the room in total panic. Sari sighed. How would she get him to stop?

She soon heard metal feet. She hasped and her eyes grew wide. It was the others! They were headed this way! "Bumblebee! The others are coming! Stop panicking! Maybe they can help!"

Bumblebee came to a complete stop after hearing his human companion. The young girl sighed in relief. Was his panic attack finally over?

"NO!" Bumblebee yelled. Sari nearly jumped out of her skin and looked back at her friend. "Don't let them in here!" the young boy yelled as he tried to find a place to hide in the large room.

Sari sighed once more. _'There he goes again.'_ She wondered if being human made him even more hyperactive then before. Also why didn't he want the others to see him? Was he afraid they'd laugh? "Bumblebee…stop freaking out."

The only thing that made the young boy…now human stop was the knock the two children heard on the door…and the voice that came with it.

"Kid? What are you doing in there?" Ratchet asked still sounding angry. "What was with the yelling? You scared the spark out of everyone!"

Bumblebee started shaking with fear. Afraid the others would come in and see him. See him as the fragile human he now was. He was also shorter! How was that fair? But wait…this is what he wished for…but he didn't think it would really come true! But it did but how did it? "Um…I…I…"

Sari looked at her best friend worried. She wanted to help him. She wanted to get the others to help him. That was the idea. But he seemed so scared of letting the others see him as he now was. She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She walked over to the door and hit the small button that rest on the wall next to the door.

The slid open but only a little so the Autobots could not see into the room and so Sari could get out. The door slid shut behind her once more as she slipped out of the room.

The three Autobots looked down at her. Ratchet raised an optic ridge "What happened in there?"

"Nothing…nothing…" she lied smiling. "That didn't like nothing." Ratchet said crossing his arms as he stared at the tan girl. "What's the kid doin' in there?"

"He's um…um…" she couldn't think of an excuse. Not a good one at least. But what would be the good of making up excuses now? Bumblebee would have to get help if he wanted to turn back to normal later on. Sari couldn't help him alone.

Sari motioned for the Autobots to come closer. The three Autobots looked at each other before looking back at the small human and kneeling down closer to her. Sari hated to do this. She felt like she was breaking Bumblebee's trust but…she had to tell the others. What if something was seriously wrong with Bumblebee and that was how he got turned human?

"I um…don't know how to explain this but…Bumblebee is um…"

"Is?" Ratchet questioned raising an optic ridge. "Is um…ya know…a human." The young girl finished.

Ratchet and Bulkhead's optics widened but they gave Sari a confused look. Prowl just continued to stare at the young girl but under his visor his optics were growing wide as well.

"A human? Kid what are you talking about? Autobots just don't turn organic over night!" Ratchet argued.

"Well duh! But I don't how it happened! It just did! I came into Bumblebee's room and BOOM There is a **human** kid lying on Bumblebee's bed." The human girl explained.

Bulkhead eyed the closed metal door that was the entrance way to his friend's room. The large mech stepped over the tiny human child and was about to knock when- "No no no!" Sari said waving her arms around.

"Bumblebee doesn't want you to see him! He didn't even want me to tell you guy! But he needs help and I can't help him alone!"

"And how do you expect us to help if we can't even see the kid?" Ratchet asked looking down at Sari once more. The aging medic pushed past Bulkhead and knocked on the entrance door to Bumblebee's room.

"Kid! Get out here now! No one's going to think any less of you if you're a human!" Ratchet barked. No response came from the room. "Kid! You got to the count of three otherwise I'm comin' in there and forcing you out!"

"Aren't you kind of forcing him out now?" Sari asked raising an eyebrow. Ratchet just ignored her "One…"

The door still didn't open "Two…"

Still no response "Three!" the large metal door slid open. The old medic back up slightly. For some reason even though he had been told Bumblebee has been turned human he still expected to see a short yellow mech standing there. But he didn't.

All three Autobots looked down at the young organic that stood in place of Bumblebee. He did look like Bumblebee…only human. The Autobots looked at their youngest member in surprise.

Bumblebee just stood there looking at the ground not even daring to look up at his teammates. Sari just frowned and walked over to her best friend and wrapped her arms around him as she tried to comfort him.

Ratchet shook his head before taking one last look at Bumblebee "We need to call Prime."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He scanned the streets for nay criminal activity. Everything seemed to be quite well for now at least. The Prime betted that later on in the day that at least organic would try and rob a bank or something.

Some times the Prime felt that driving around the city helped him think things through. It also was calming. So many things had been going on. Some times it was good to relax. But that was something the Prime could not do.

He started these early morning drives so he could clear his processor. But so far that hadn't happened and all he did was think about the problems that surrounded him and his team.

He had been driving around early in the morning for almost a month now but his team still didn't seem to catch on and wondered where he was in the morning.

"_Prime!" _Optimus heard the aging medic say over the . "What is it Ratchet?"

"_Um…we seem to have…I guess what you would call a situation here."_ "What kind of situation?" the Prime asked confused.

"_I…I think you have to see the situation for yourself Prime."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They all sat in the med-bay waiting for Ratchet to come back in after he had left the room to contact Prime.

Sari and Bumblebee sat on the large medical berth while Prowl and Bulkhead stood next to the berth.

Ratchet soon walked in and walked on the opposite side of the berth away from Prowl and Bulkhead. "Prime is heading back. Though one thing I would like to know."

"What?" Sari asked looking at Ratchet. "How can we be sure this is really Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked pointing to the small human boy.

"What do you mean? Of course it's Bumblebee." Sari said standing up on the berth. Of course she hadn't believed it was Bumblebee at first either but she did now. What other explanation would there be for Bumblebee being gone and this human boy suddenly showing up?

"Ratchet has a point how can we be sure?" Prowl asked. "Because **I am** Bumblebee." The human boy said angrily looking at Prowl.

"If you guys don't believe he is Bumblebee then let's ask some questions. Okay Bulkhead you first!" Sari said pointing to the huge green mech with a smile.

Bulkhead looked at Sari surprised. He believed the human boy was Bumblebee. But asking questions that only Bumblebee would know was probably the best to prove to Prowl and Ratchet.

"Um okay then um…who was that traitor you caught back in boot camp?" the green mech asked. "Wasp!" the blonde boy answered with a smile.

Ratchet and Prowl remembered Bumblebee saying he had captured a Decepticon spy a week ago when Ultra Magnus has contacted them saying the fugitive Wasp had escaped. So they believed that.

"I can also prove that I'm Bumblebee in others ways to! Like Prowl wasn't really part of space bridge crew. We found him and well…wrecked his ship." The young boy explained.

Prowl looked at the young boy kind of annoyed. He remembered that. After his ship was destroyed he was forced to work with the space bridge crew that had destroyed his ship. Of course it was an accident and Prowl was kind of glad he had become part of the crew but still remembering that day annoyed him.

"And doc-bot! You faced off with Lockdown after he had kidnapped Prime and Prime said he have some past with that guy but he never said what it was." The young boy explained once more as he turned to the red and white mech.

Ratchet just blinked. That was true. "Anymore questions?" Bumblebee asked proud of himself. "What is the capitol of Georgia?" Sari asked with a smile.

"Um…I…I don't know…" Bumblebee said trying to think. The Autobots just looked at each other. "No it's okay!" Sari cheered "He really doesn't know."

"Hmmm…well I guess that does answer my question." Ratchet said crossing his arms. "Told you it was Bumblebee." Sari said with another smile.

Everyone turned their heads toward the med-bay door as it slid open and their leader Optimus Prime walked in.

"Ratchet what's the prob-" Prime didn't even finish as he looked at the familiar human boy that sat next to Sari on the medical berth. "Oh Primus…" he mumbled.

Optimus looked at Ratchet with a shocked expression "Is…is that who I think it is?"

"Depends…do you think it's Bumblebee?" The medic asked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Again sorry it took me like almost a year to update! I promise to get this story back on track and all my other stories that I haven't updated in awhile. Oh and I will say this now when I started this story I wasn't a fan of SariXBumblebee but over the course of almost a year I…I actually did become a fan of the pairing…so…yeah. Might have a little SariXBumblebee in the story. Well I have updated lets hope I update quicker next time.**


End file.
